


Dean & You Imagines

by its_not_natural_take2



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Other, imagine
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-10
Updated: 2014-11-10
Packaged: 2018-02-24 21:33:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2597144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/its_not_natural_take2/pseuds/its_not_natural_take2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collecton of Dean imagines.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> These came about as a result of a couple of my friends and I talking about how Jensen makes our heart race so much he might just kill us with his beauty... which led to me having a "Death by Jensen" spam day on my instagram account... the first imagine kind of just happened by accident... and then it happened 6 more times through the day. To say I'm addicted is an understatement!  
> I wish I could post the corresponding pics here, but you are free to check out my instagram account (I post a lot though, you may have to do some digging) (( @its.not.natural.take2))
> 
> *I try to keep them gender neutral so everyone can enjoy them*
> 
> comments are always welcome, and I will concider prompts as well if you are interested, though I prefer to have an image to work from.

Imagine this though, you've just had the most amazing dream.  You meet this gorgeous man at a bar and even though it's something that you never do,  you take him back to your place.  Expecting maybe a heavy make out session and a quickie... You are surprised when instead you are showered with the most tender of kisses and the sweetest words.  What follows is the most mind blowing sex you've ever had. This man you just met gives you his everything,  putting your needs and desires before his own.  Makes you feel like you're a god/dess, like he was made just for your pleasure,  worshiping every inch of your body. You fall asleep feeling the most satisfied you ever have in your life... 'Man that was a good dream' you think as the sun shines softly through your window.  You sigh and roll over and see this laying beside you... Awestruck at the gorgeous man that's laying next to you,  you delight in the knowledge that everything really happened.  You smile and whisper "Dean"  as you lean in to wake him with a kiss... Its your turn to worship him...


	2. Chapter 2

Imagine :  
You've been dating for six months and it is still the most amazing thing when Dean Winchester looks at you.  Your knees go weak,  your breath catches as your heart races. Every day is a new adventure,  he takes you places you've never been,  encourages you to try something new each and every day.  When you aren't together, all you can do is think about him.  About his smile,  how its different when he looks at you. How his eyes sparkle when he's watching you experience something new.  How his mouth slides into that sexy smirk and his eyes darken and you know he's about to take you home and show you a whole different world of amazing. That slow blush that creeps behind his ears when he has you laying on the bed before him,  ready to show you what is like to be worshiped.   
Yes,  it's been 6 months,  but every day is new,  and every day is like falling in love all over again. (not that either of you are ready for that)   
So when Dean looks at you, points his finger and says "come on babe,  let's go"  you don't hesitate a moment, grabbing your jacket and taking your place at his side...


	3. Chapter 3

Imagine :  
You've been sitting at the bar for awhile.  You really should be getting home,  its already 11 and you do have to be to work tomorrow at 9 am.  You order one more drink,  your drink; a tequila and grapefruit juice. The bartender sets your drink in front of you,  and pushes the cash you laid down to pay your bill back. "compliments of the gentleman at the end"  your eyes widen,  you've never had a mysteries stranger pay for your drinks before,  they usually approach you first.  You hesitantly look to your right,  even if the guy is dog ugly,  you at least owe him a thank you.  There are two men at the end of the bar.  And surprisingly they are both gorgeous.  The one closest to you has longer brown hair and is tall,  wow,  really tall,  his legs seem cramped under the bar. He takes a drink of his martini as your eyes move to the guy next to him.  If there was any doubt which one of them paid for your drinks,  its gone now.  This... beautiful... Yes,  BEAUTIFUL man is looking at you,  his green eyes locked on yours.  Your heart flutters,  no one who had just met you had ever looked at you that way.... Hell most of the guys you've dated have never liked at you with so much intensity... This could be bad... but it could also be very very good.  You raise your glass to him and nod a thank you. When he raised his and winks,  you know that you will be calling in sick in the morning.


	4. Chapter 4

Imagine:  
Your best friend convinces you to go speed dating. You sigh, not really wanting to go,  but it has been forever since you've been out on any kind of date,  so you decide "what the hell"  at least it'll kill two hours of your Friday night.  That way you won't feel like such a loser when you're home alone at 10pm on a Friday night,  curled up on the couch with a bowl of popcorn and watching netflix.   
Your friend picks you up and your head over to the hotel that is hosting the speed dating.  You cannot believe how many people are there,  you feel a small sense of relief,  you'd long resigned yourself to being the only single person in the city.  As the  coordinator explains the rules you take a seat,  suddenly nervous as to what your going to say. But seriously how much could you learn about someone in a minute?   
The first few guys who sit down in front of you are attractive enough,  but nothing seems to click.  You're feeling a little defeated by the time the eighth guy sits down.  You had been checking  your Facebook as the guys shifted.  You look up and your breath catches as your eyes meet the stunning green ones across the table.  A slow soft smile spend across his lips,  those beautiful pink lips,  that you now can't stop thinking about kissing.    
"hello,  my name is Dean" he says in the sexiest deep voice you have ever heard,  and you're lost.  You glance over at your friend and silently thank them for dragging you out here tonight.  Even if you don't get his number,  you can't imagine your life ever being complete without ever having lay eyes on him.    
You finally regain your composure,  not wanting to waste any more precious time.  "hi Dean"  you finally choke out,  hoping you haven't made a fool of yourself.   
His smile widens "I've been waiting to sit here since I saw you walk in." His eyes glance toward the door. "what do you say we get out of here,  and have a proper date? "  
You do not spend your Friday night at home watching netflix


	5. Chapter 5

He had been in every night this week.  You knew this because your sister Julie was the bartender.  She had told you all about him,  his green eyes,  the smile that seemed to never leave his face as he flirted with damn near everyone in the bar.  His laugh rumbled through the bar and everyone had taken notice to the gorgeous bowlegged man.  "c'mon you have to come down tonight.  And don't say that you can't,  I know that you don't have anything going on.  And you don't have to stay late."  you sigh,  she had been on your case all week about coming down "he's exactly your type.  Please,  just come down for one drink"   
You give in,  saying you'll be down in a half hour.  That should give you more than enough time to make yourself presentable,  just in case...   
When you walk into the bar,  you hear loud voices raised in a heated argument over the sound of the jukebox. Your eyes scan the room,  searching to find the commotion,  wanting to avoid it at all costs. There's two men standing at a table in the corner,  both are tall,  but one is easily  3 inches taller than the other,  he's facing your direction.  You cannot see the face of the other man,  but you can tell by his stature,  he's the one who is doing the bulk of the yelling,  and the bow legs give him away as the guy your sister has been raving about.    
There's something about his voice,  even though there's anger in it,  it's sexy as hell and immediately has an effect on your entire body.  You shake yourself out if your trance,  feeling foolish,  you haven't even seen his face yet and you're already fantasizing about him pressing you against the wall. You turn and see your sister watching you with that goddam knowing smile on her face.  You start toward the bar as the bowlegged man shouts a "fuck you"  to the taller man and also heads toward the bar,  his path on a collision course for yours. Your eyes are still on your sisters smug face and you don't see him until it's too late,  he runs right into you.  But his reflexes are quick and he grabs you by the waist pulling you into his hard body so you don't fall over.  His eyes and features soften as he looks down at you,  and you can't hold in the soft moan that escapes your lips.  A small smile tugs the corner of his mouth.  "damn,  would ya look at you.  Can I buy you a drink?"   
And that is the crazy story you tell your friends and family,  about how you met Dean Winchester.


	6. Chapter 6

There he was,  that smug look on his face as he sat on the hood of his "baby".  He knew his looks drove everyone crazy,  but he didn't have eyes for anyone but you.   
You had heard all the rumors about the bad boy who rolled into town a month ago.  Kicked out of his last school for fighting...  The long list of bodies left in his wake,  he definitely had the love em and leave em reputation.  You can see how that would be possible,  and the temptation was great to be one of those bodies.  Dean Winchester is just so beautiful,  those green eyes,  those pouty lips that just begged to be kissed and bit.  Many of your nights were spent dreaming of what it'd be like to just grab him and kiss him,  to feel his arms around you.   
But you like your boys to play hard to get.  You like to be the one to do the chasing,  and Dean is making it just too easy.  It would never work, but damn if he doesn't make it hard to resist him.  Every time you turn around there he is.  Like now for example,  at least Charlie had called to let you know Dean had cornered her to find out what you were doing tonight.  You loved Charlie,  but sometimes her romantic side got away from her.  After thinking about it for the rest of the evening at work,  you decided that if Dean was there,  you'd give it a shot...  After all one date couldn't hurt.   
You pause a moment,  taking the full scene in. There was no more resisting this,  he was gorgeous,  he could have anyone and he wanted you.  You walk right up to him,  meeting the fire in his eyes with fire of your own.  He shifts his leg down,  turning to face you straight on as you move your body between his legs and reach up to pull his head toward you.  Your tongue flicks across his bottom lip before you take full claim on his mouth. There's a moan and you're not sure which one of you make it.  You pull back slightly looking into his eyes again,  his smug look had been replaced by one of shock and you smile. There was most certainly a power play going on here and you definitely have won this round.  This is going to be fun.


	7. Chapter 7

You've never met anyone like him,  the man with the green eyes and sweet smile that never failed to make your knees weak and your heart flutter.  There wasn't a moment over the last two weeks that you didn't feel completely enamored by this man.  He made you feel like you were the most important person in the world. Holding your hand in public,  whispering dirty words in your ears that filled you with burning desire. And then the way that he'd place that small tender kiss right behind your now red ear, followed by flicking his tongue over the lobe before grazing it with his teeth,  teasing and making you squirm until you just couldn't take it anymore and demanded you go back to your place. The sex was mind blowingly amazing.  To see him out in the world and to hear him talk,  one would think that he was an animal in the sack,  but you knew first hand that he was a caring and tentative lover,  always putting your needs and desires before his own. Using his mouth,  tongue and teeth to tease and pull pleasure from parts of your body you didn't think possible.  His hands,  though tough from working hard his whole life,  we're like velvet against your skin as he'd run them over every inch of you,  making you moan and rise to meet his touch.  He was sweet and gentle,  giving only what you wanted and never taking more than what you gave him.  Still there was an underlying harnesses to him,  that he was trying so hard to battle. There was so much more to him than what he could share,  but he was trying and you were willing to wait,  because he was worth it. And for you, laying here watching him sleep,  falling in love with Dean Winchester was the easiest most incredible thing in the world.


End file.
